RID: The Curse From Cybertron
by Ra88
Summary: The Predacons survived the crash and are on a rampage! It's up to the Spychangers to stop them!
1. Cybertron Siege

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Transformers series or the toy line. If you want too know how the new Transformers look like, check www.bwtf.com. Also, all Beast Machine characters look like their toys and aren't techno- organic like in Beast Machines.  
  
R.I.D.: The Curse From Cybertron  
  
Chapter 1: Cybertron Siege  
  
---CYBERTRON, E.Y. 2004 - 3 MONTHS AFTER PREDACON INVASION---  
  
Cybertron, home of the Transformers. A fully technological place, with billions of robots as population. But Cybertron was feared for only one thing: It's judging.  
  
The Court of Primus. This was the place where the Convoy Council, the Maximal Council of Law and Justice (M.C.L.J.) and the extreme group of the Cybertronian Humanity Guards (C.H.G.) debated the fate of criminals. It is a large, round room with many windows and pictures of the greatest Convoy Council members that ever lived.  
  
In the northern corner was a large seat, with a single Autobot. The other seats contained other Autobots and Maximals. But in the middle of the room, were Galvatron, the 3 Predacons and the Decepticons.  
  
The large red Autobot waved his blue hands and says: ,,The trials may begin." ,,What trials? A little chip-chat and then into the crusher?" Said the black Decepticon commander, Scourge, bravely. ,,Big Convoy, what is your judgement?" Asks the large Autobot, while looking at a Maximal.  
  
The heavily armed Maximal, who has mammoth parts on him, stands up and says: ,,Blast him into the Pit!" Another Maximal stood up, who had parts resembling a lion. ,,That is unnecessary and barbaric. We're far more evolved then our ancestors."  
  
Big Convoy became infuriated and jumped up. He pointed at the lion Maximal and yelled: ,,How dare you say that, Lio Convoy!?! You know what he has done!" Lio Convoy kept calm, and says: ,,Easy, Big Convoy. You're not the only one who has the memories of the Beast Wars."  
  
,,I lost my entire crew, thanks too that spawn of Unicron!!" Says Big Convoy furious. Scourge growls and yells: ,,Don't scold my master!!!" ,,I never asked you anything, you Vehicon drone!!!!" Snaps Big Convoy.  
  
,,ENOUGH!!!" Says the large Transformer. The 2 Maximals and Scourge stop arguing. ,,We are now discussing the Deceptico's fate!" ,,Hey, you overgrown tin can! The Decepticon has a name!" Says Scourge angry.  
  
The large Transformer took no notice of the Decepticon. ,,Those who are in favor to spare Scourge, please vote now." Lio Convoy and 3 others raised their hands. In a corner, a lone Predacon watched the trials in annoyance, but he didn't raise his hand to spare Scourge. Big Convoy snickered. ,,Those who are in favor to destroy Scourge, please vote now."  
  
A massive wave of metal hands raised into the air, and the large Autobot nodded. ,,Very well then. Activate the crusher." The ground beneath Scourge opened, and metal wires grabbed Scourge. The metal wires begin pulling Scourge down. ,,NO!!! Lord Galvatron, please help me!!!" Yells Scourge scared for his life. Galvatron could only close his eyes, as the crushers were heard now.  
  
Lio Convoy sighed and could only watch as Scourge was now close to the crushing jaws of the machine. Everyone looked in entertainment as the crusher was started, until the Predacon stood up.  
  
,,Stop this nonsense now!" Says the Predacon, and he blasted the metal wires with a dragon like cannon that was his left arm. The blue Predacon jumped down and freed Scourge.  
  
,,Cryotek! Why are you disturbing the law?" Demands the large Medabot. The Predacon, Cryotek inspected the damage and says: ,,Lio Convoy is right! We are not barbarians! And as the head of the Cybertronian Humanity Guard, I have the right to step into executions!"  
  
Big Convoy was furious by this, and yells: ,,By the Code of Primus! What should stop us to slau......... . . .I mean, execute this Decepticon?" ,,Simple! This was once a Autobot! Punish Galvatron for the highest of crimes: Reprogramming an occupied Stasis Pod!" Says Cryotek, defending the Decepticon.  
  
,,What? How dare you say that about my master!" Says Scourge angry. The large Autobot stands up and says: ,,Do you have prove of this?" ,,Of course, Primal Prime. Here is the data disc that I received from the Earth Tactical Artificial Intelligence." Lied Cryotek, and he holds up a data disc.  
  
Primal Prime thinks for a moment. He sighs and finally says: ,,Alright. Scourge shall be spared. Any ideas for his fate?" ,,Let them fall under my command, and I'll guarantee that they won't cause trouble." Says Cryotek.  
  
Primal Prime thinks and says: ,,Alright. Scourge and his Decepticon team will get another chance under Cryotek's supervising. Galvatron and his Predacons will be locked up in the Cybertron Moon 11 prison. Anyone against this judgement?"  
  
,,Yes. Me!!!" Says Scourge angry. ,,Very well then. Throw Scourge back into the Crusher." ,,NO!!! I shall. . .obey." Says Scourge unwillingly. Primal Prime looks at Big Convoy and says: ,,You shall escort the Predacons and their leader to the shuttle bay. Case closed. No arguments possible."  
  
All Maximals, Autobots and a few Predacons stand up and walk away, arguing about the fates of the traitors. Cryotek smiled and his yellow optics flickered with satisfaction. Only a single sentence of data flowed in Cryotek's data processing unit: -Everything is going as planned.-  
  
---EARTH, JAPAN, 11-7-2006 - 2 YEARS AFTER PREDACON INVASION---  
  
The streets of Tokyo were crowded as usual. Many tourists happily chatted at the many sights, and the citizens were busy with their own lives. But in that crowd, walked a single teenager. He's Koji, the teenager who helped the Autobots to defeat the evil Galvatron and his group of Predacons and Decepticons. But right now, he had other things on his mind. Like the field trip excursion to the observatory.  
  
After a few moments of walking, he finally reached the train station. His teacher looked up and said: ,,Ah, so nice to see you, Koji. Come on. The train will leave shortly." Koji looked at the train, and blinked for a moment. He was probably wrong, but it look's exactly like Railspike. Koji shakes his head and ignores it. He steps in with the rest of the class, and the train rushes away.  
  
---MEANTIME, CYBERTRON---  
  
Laser fire spread in a lone spaceport, that's now a battlefield. Big Convoy and Lio Convoy were assisting a small group of Maximals who fought off huge enemy Scavenger Drones.  
  
,,WHAT IS KEEPING THE BACK UP!?!" Yells Big Convoy angry as he emptied clip after clip of his massive laser gun. Lio Convoy blasted away with his wrist and shoulder mounted weapons, blowing drone after Drone.  
  
Lio Convoy looks up into the sky, as jets are heard. ,,Never fear, the cavalry's here!" Says Lio Convoy, glad that they have backup. Big Convoy raises an optic at the comment. ,,No more satellite hacking for you!" Says Big Convoy angry, as he keeps blasting Drones.  
  
The white lion Maximal was right, because the group were now blasting away at the drones. The construction warfare Drones hissed and fired the missiles and Vulcan cannons on their heads. The Maximals dodge and return fired. The Scavenger Drones hissed and steam escaped.  
  
Lio Convoy looks terrified. He turns to the others and yells: ,,Prepare yourselves! Those things are transforming!!!" He was right. The crane like bodies of the Scavengers fused together, the caterpillars became the legs and the back claws with the monster truck wheels became the arms. The Scavenger Drones looked more menacing then ever.  
  
,,Oh, boy." Says Big Convoy scared. ,,Don't be afraid. They sacrificed their speed just for claws on their arms." Says Lio Convoy smiling. ,,Do you really think so?" Asked one nervous member of the Maximal reinforcements. The Scavengers roared and run straight at the small group, their claws snapping menacingly.  
  
,,No problem! Slice and dice 'em!!!" Said one of the Maximals. He was a black, mechanic cheetah with a yellow chest and swords sticking out of his shoulders. He reached out for the swords, and they immediately twisted to combine with the wrists.  
  
The Scavengers hesitated for a moment and were requesting their databanks for information on this warrior. But soon almost every Scavenger Drone was heavily damaged or destroyed.  
  
The other Scavenger Drones were looking around, and couldn't sense the Maximal. The Maximal landed on a Scavenger Drone, and the Drone became even more confused. Enemy sensed for 35%, reporting possible damage to sensors. Said the Drone, just before getting his head sliced.  
  
Unknown enemy. Failed to sense. Broken radar. Options: Engage other enemies or retreat for re-use. Number 2 acceptable. Retreating and reporting failed mission. Convert to vehicle mode. Said one larger-then- usual Scavenger Drone. The others obeyed his command and converted to vehicle mode.  
  
But the bigger Scavenger Drone turned around and looked at his fallen comrades. Other troops damaged. No risks to getting detected. Destroy fallen Drones. The Scavengers immediately begin blasting their fallen comrades, and then rush away. Big Convoy wasn't too pleased with this.  
  
,,NOT AGAIN!!! Oh, no! Not this time! I'm bringing one in!!! Big Convoy, BATTLE MODE!!!" The battle hardened Maximal turned into a mammoth with his cannon rifle molded straight in his metallic skull. Big Convoy charged it and blasted one Scavenger, reducing it to scrap metal. Demolition Drone S- 445 fallen. Immediate retreat. No evidence cleaning allowed.  
  
,,Big Convoy, MAXIMIZE!!!" Big Convoy returned to his Robot Mode and walked at the fallen Scavenger Drone. He grabbed the wreckage and threw it straight at Lio Convoy, who quickly dashed out of the way.  
  
,,Here. Now you have something to play with." Says the mammoth Maximal, and he turns to the black metal cheetah. ,,You did will, kiddo. Whatcha name?" ,,Night Slash." Says the black Maximal, crossing his arms. ,,And don't call me kiddo, old timer!" Snaps Night Slash at Big Convoy.  
  
,,Shaddup, rookie! Alright, round up the battle damage. I want something learned from this. I'm getting tired of being ambushed ALL THE TIME!!!" Roars Big Convoy at everyone, and he leaves for his shuttle.  
  
Lio Convoy looks at Night Slash and says: ,,Don't mind my colleague. He can be rather cranky at some times." ,,He's not the only one. I wonder where these Drones came from... They haven't been seen since the time of the Great War." Wonders Night Slash, as he starts to walk towards the shuttle.  
  
The white/red Maximal investigates the Scavenger, only to sigh in disappointment. ,,And once again, the One Bot Army completely annihilated his target." Said Lio Convoy sarcastic. He couldn't make anything out of the Drone. But then, he saw something. ,  
  
,What is this?" Asks Lio Convoy, as he pulls out an empty Spark Chamber. But this one had an odd crystal inside. ,,This is strange. This mark hasn't been seen since that general died." Said Lio Convoy in surprise.  
  
,,HEY!!! LIO!!! MOVE YOUR WHITE BUTT OVER HERE!!!" Yelled Big Convoy irritated, as he continued forcing the Maximals inside the shuttle. ,,I'm coming! Better hang onto this for a while..." Said Lio Convoy, that last part to himself. He hides the Spark Chamber in a chest compartment, and then converts to Beast Mode to join the others. ,,Took ya' long enough." Mumbles Big Convoy, as they both step onboard.  
  
As soon as the shuttle lifts off, a group of Predacons came out of hiding, their shapes hidden in the darkness. ,,Ha! Told you that this would work, Rapticon!" Said one of the Predacons.  
  
A dark blue cyborg Raptor came out of the darkness, his dark green skull plate shining in the little light. ,,Yes indeed, Tarantulas. It was an ingenious plan to cast a large energy signature here, to lure the Drones and the Maximals." ,,Yeah! It matches the IQ of a Piranacon!" Said a large Predacon.  
  
,,Watch your mouth, Shokaract!!!" Hisses Tarantulas, and he steps into the light. He has metal spider parts, and has a menacing black color, with a touch of ghost-white on his shoulder cannons, claws and chest.  
  
Then, the big blue/ brown Predacon also stepped into the dim light. His shell-like chest is dented on almost every place. Scars appear to be everywhere on his body. Strange black crustacean claws cover his back, and he has a silver crystal on his chest. His very face is menacing, with white horns covering his mouth and sticking out of his head.  
  
,,Come on, little spider! I'll squash you and eat your Spark for breakfast!" Says Shokaract, as his hands burst out in energy. ,,My pleasure!" Says Undead Tarantulas, and he surrounds his fists in blue and red energy.  
  
Suddenly, a black cyborg Predacon with golden patches on his hips and arms steps between them. His cybernetic fur, shape and claws give away that he's a panther in Beast Mode. ,,Enough! Save that precious battle Energon for the Autobots!" Said the panther angry.  
  
Tarantulas thinks, and says: ,,I suppose you're right, "Tripredacus Agent"." Tarantulas laughs at that the Predacon's name. ,,Save it, you repaint!" The panther growls menacing. Tarantulas snickers and says: ,,Sure."  
  
,,Save it, all of you!" The 3 Predacons turn around in shock, and see a slim, yet bulky Predacon lingering in the shadows. The Predacons immediately salute in respect and fear, but Rapticon already has stalked off into the shadows.  
  
,,We need to focus on the job on hands! Not constantly arguing with each other!" Said the Predacon angry. The 3 Predacons jerk back in fright, and nod. ,,Good. Now get to a shuttle before the Autobot cleanup gets here!" Orders the Predacon. ,,Yes, sir!!!" Said the 3 Predacons, and they immediately scurry off.  
  
The Predacon turned back and walked to the warehouse in which they've been hidden, and yells: ,,Thrustol! Fractyl! Get your lazy butts over here!!!" Falling barrels could be heard, and the Predacon curses. ,,Careful, you idiots!!!" Says the Predacon angry, as 2 Predacons got out of hiding.  
  
,,Thrustol, ready to TERRORIZE!!!" Says a overdone Cyborg Raptor, who quickly changes into an evenly Cyborg robot, complete with spinning deflecting shield and a rotating sword.  
  
,,Fractyl is ready to rock, rock and ROCK SOME MORE!!!" Shrieks another green metal Predacon. He has large claws and wing like swords on his arms. His other parts suggested that he was a metal Pteranodon in his Beast mode.  
  
The Predacon rolled with his eyes, and said: ,,Just go and help the others to find a shuttle!!!" ,,Yes, SIR!!!" Said Fractyl in his hyper active way, and he immediately flies away.  
  
Thrustol growls at the young warrior, and says: ,,Don't worry, Onyx Primal. I will help those drone-brains to find a shuttle." ,,JUST GET A MOVE ON, YOU IDIOT!!!" Yelled the Predacon leader, Onyx Primal, angry. Thrustol gulped and ran off at top speed.  
  
Onyx Primal smiled and stepped into the light, noticing the camera. He laughed and grabbed one of his Diamond Katana, that were hidden under his wings. ,,HIII-YAAAAAA!!!" With a blink of an eye, Onyx Primal has thrown the katana into the camera, destroying it. ,,No peeking!" Said Onyx Primal, and he stepped into the light.  
  
His very appearance is menacing. He looks as a white Maximal, complete with black bat parts on his arms and chest. The bat's wings stick out of his arms, and the bat's head is crafted onto his chest, the ears as shoulder pads. And last, but absolutely not least, a silver head that resembles that of Optimus Prime.  
  
Onyx Primal sighs and shakes his head. ,,Why do I have to tolerate such incompetence?" Wonders Onyx Primal, as he walks outside. Then, Fractyl came flying straight at him.  
  
The Predacon leader grabs Fractyl by the neck and asks: ,,What is it?" ,,Goody-goody and baddy-baddy!!!" Says Fractyl excited. Onyx Primal narrows his optics. ,,Talk NORMAL!!!" Onyx Primal slams the hyperactive idiot into the ground.  
  
Fractyl's optics are spinning. Onyx Primal kicks him awake and asks: ,,For the last time, WHAT!?!" ,,Good news first! Founda shuttle!" ,,Ah, excellent!" Says Onyx Primal satisfied. Fractyl gets up, and says: ,,Not goody! Autobots are approaching, real fast!" Onyx Primal looks at Fractyl, and then he says calmly: ,,No problem."  
  
The 2 Predacons walk outside, and see Autobot soldiers. Onyx Primal smiles, and yells: ,,Shokaract!!! Tarantulas!!!! ATTACK!!!" With the blink of an eye, the 2 powerful Predacons appeared before the Autobots.  
  
,,Ah, look who's here!!!" Said the spider. Shokaract snickers, and asks: ,,Don't you mean..." Then, Shokaract grabbed a VERY big gun and started shooting Energon bolts, reducing the Autobots to dust! ,,Who WAS here?" Asks Shokaract satisfied.  
  
The 2 laughed wickedly as they lead Onyx Primal to the shuttle. When they arrive, Onyx Primal laughs satisfied. ,,Yes! This is what we needed!!!" He waves his arms and laughs, as he sees a Predacon Cruiser.  
  
Tripredacus Agent walked towards Onyx Primal and gives a status report: ,,All systems are online. Apparently, the M.C.L.J. was planning to destroy this ship." ,,Not when I'm around! Go onboard and activate the engines. I wan to leave this oversized junkyard in 5 cycles!" ,,Of course, sir." Said Tripredacus Agent, and he stalked back into the ship.  
  
,,And where in the name of Primus is RAPTICON!?!" Yells Onyx Primal angry. On cue, the cybernetic Raptor stepped out of the shadows, his dark shape even more menacing then usual.  
  
,,Rapticon, transform and come onboard! Before those stupid Drones return!" Orders the Predacon leader. ,,Understood, sir. Rapticon, TERRORIZE!!!" Rapticon transformed into his Robot mode, and if anyone thought it would be impossible to make him look MORE deadly. . . They were WRONG.  
  
Rapticon's legs became his arms, the hips the shoulder-pads, and the arms his legs. His Raptor head was now crafted on his chest, and he has a menacing head, complete with target-laser.  
  
Rapticon turned his head at the horizon, and then looked back at Onyx Primal. ,,Movement detected. Advise immediate takeoff." Onyx Primal nods, and the 2 Predacons walk inside.  
  
A minute later, the Predacon Cruiser jerked to life and flew upwards, just as Cybertronian Peacekeepers came to the scene, led by Cryotek.  
  
,,There they are!!! BLAST THEM OUT OF THE SKY!!!" Orders Cryotek, and he started firing the Ice Cannon on his helmet. The missiles flew straight at a wing and detonated, freezing the wing. Lasers were flying straight at the warship, but the warship activated a force field, stopping all attacks.  
  
But that wasn't everything. Onyx Primal snickers and says to Thrustol: ,,Activate the Mega Lasers!" ,,Ya got it! Mega Lasers, GO!!!"  
  
Cryotek's optics widened as he saw the Mega Lasers charging op. The cannons aimed straight at them, and began buzzing with energy. ,,DUCK!!!" Yells Cryotek, just before the lasers were fired.  
  
Cryotek raises his right arm and blocks the powerful lasers. But the other Cybetronians weren't so lucky. 7/10 of the soldiers were killed within a few seconds.  
  
Shokaract looked outside the cockpit, and gritted his teeth as he saw someone. He turns to Onyx Primal and asks: ,,Sire, let me handle one, particular strong soldier." ,,Yeah, why not. Thrustol, give him control of a cannon." Says Onyx Primal, only paying attention to the system controls.  
  
Shokaract laughed as a maniac, and he fired a Mega Laser with all of it's power. A soldier, an heavily armored, winged Maximal, gasped when he saw a friend being slaughtered by the laser storm, even ripping the Spark apart.  
  
The armored Predacon laughed at the sight. The soldier clenched his fist, and began crying. ,,No, NO!!! You MONSTER!!!" The soldier raged with fury and fired rocket discs out of his chest cannon. The ship's force field stopped all attacks, and they escaped.  
  
The Predacon Peacekeeper grinned as he saw the carnage. -Perfect.- The surviving Maximals and Predacons grunted and stood up, seeing the heavy damage.  
  
,,Cryotek, BEAST MODE!!!" Cryotek transform into a terrifying dark blue dragon, with wing's that almost seemed to be made of ice. ,,Collect the corpses and return to the HQ. We need to tell the Convoy Council about this." Said Cryotek harsh. The Maximals obeyed their leader, and started working. Except for one.  
  
The blue dragon walked towards the lone Maximal and lays a black clawed hand on his shoulder. ,,Come on, lieutenant Dept Charge. There's nothing more you can do here." ,,I know. But this isn't the first time I lost a friend at the hands of that Predacon monster." Says Dept Charge angered, his body trembling in rage. Cryotek could only look at Dept Charge, played sympathy on the Dragon's face.  
  
The blue dragon smirked as he walks away. Cryotek transformed into his Dragster mode and prepared to race away. Dept Charge was finally getting up, and transformed into his Hover Mode. ,,Alright, man! Let's go!!!" Yells Cryotek, and they race away, into the darkness.  
  
---CYBERTRON, 19 HOURS LATER - HIGH COUNCIL---  
  
,,So we have no other options. We must send soldiers to chase the Predacon criminals!!!" Roars Big Convoy determined. Many people in the room agreed with him. Primal Prime keep still, as if he was in thought. Cryotek smiled at Big Convoy's speeches. -Big Convoy is acting just as the master plan said it would.-  
  
The Supreme Convoy, a Cybertronian in a red cape, sighed and looked at Primal Prime. ,,What do you think?" Asked the Supreme Convoy with a mighty voice.  
  
The Autobot thinks. ,,It is wise to sent troops. But remember that they are headed towards Earth, and that planet is under the command of Optimus Prime. Besides, we need the troops here to fight the Drones. There are more kinds appearing every day. Whoever sent them, that Cybertronian has great sinister plans. And we must stop that."  
  
Big Convoy clapped sarcastic and said: ,,Nice speech! You're now the only Autobot that rattles senseless things!" ,,A little respect for our superiors, Big Convoy." Whispered Lio Convoy angry. Big Convoy ignored his colleague and said: ,,Optimus Prime's a fool! If it weren't for that bolt head Ultra Magnus, he would have NEVER defeated Galvatron!!!"  
  
Lio Convoy sighs. ,,In a way, Big Convoy is right. We suspect that the group is being led by Onyx Primal. Optimus Prime couldn't handle him." ,,Well whaddya know? Ol' Manes Of Fury decides to support me!" Mocked Big Convoy.  
  
Lio Convoy glared at Big Convoy. ,,I advise you to be quiet." ,,Or else? You'll rip my optics out?" The entire room smiled at that comment. EXCEPT Primal Prime and Supreme Convoy.  
  
,,Everyone, calm down immediately!!!" Bellowed Primal Prime. The entire room went silent at the Autobot's outburst. Primal Prime sighed and said: ,,We MUST combine a task force. Any volunteers?" ,,Yeah, ME!!!"  
  
They all turned their heads to see Big Convoy standing up. ,,Come on, gimme this chance!" ,,Very well then." ,,Great! Locked and loaded!!!" Said Big Convoy excited.  
  
Lio Convoy snickered and also stood up. ,,Someone has to be his brains. I will join." ,,HEY!!!" Said Big Convoy ticked at the comment.  
  
,,Well, if that old timer is joining, then I'm gonna tag along for the fun!" Says another Maximal. Lio Convoy saw that it was Night Slash.  
  
Then, Dept Charge also stood up, his eyes grim. ,,I am going with you." ,,Great. Not him." Complains Big Convoy.  
  
From a lone corner, a Maximal stood up. He looked at Dept Charge and said: ,,If my commander is going, then I'm going. The Autobots already had a disadvantage with my brother Sky Byte. And the new Predacon criminals also have underwater guerillas." ,,Cyber Shark, are you sure?" Asks Dept Charge to his friend.  
  
The Maximal nodded, and he leaned forwards. He indeed resembled the Predacon called Sky Byte. The only difference was his orange Spark Chamber, and the more greenish color. ,,Yes. Besides, I'm a veteran. You'll need me in combat."  
  
,,Don't play dumb with us, Cyber Shark!!! We all know your stubborn side!!!" Roared Big Convoy. ,,At least I don't blow up precious research material!!!" Says Cyber Shark angry. ,,WHY YOU!!! I'm gonna twist your cybernetic headlock!!"  
  
,,Great. Any more volunteers? Or else this mission will turn into a disaster." Asks Primal Prime as he glares at the arguing Maximals. ,,Yeah! Me!!!" Everyone turned their heads and glared at the volunteer.  
  
He's a gray metal Maximal, with blue armor and blue wheels on his back. He has mouse parts on his shoulders, so that's probably his Beast Mode. Big Convoy shaked his fist while he said: ,,No way that he's going in our team!!! Packrat's a dirty little thief!"  
  
,,HEY!!! I'm a SABOTEUR. I steal stuff from the enemy, and maybe plant a bomb." ,,Bombs that always detonate in your face!!!" ,,Hey! That only happened 9 times!" ,,From the 10 times you tried to plant a bomb." Big Convoy laughs, much to Packrat's dismay.  
  
,,Come on! I've been training! I can handle bombs now! I'm just asking for a chance." Says Packrat saddened. ,,Very well then." Says Primal Prime, and of course Big Convoy reacted with: ,,NO WAY!!!" ,,Next!" Yelled Primal Prime, so that Big Convoy couldn't be heard.  
  
Supreme Convoy sighs. He looks up and asks: ,,Please, people! I ask all of you just one thing. Now are there volunteers with experience?" ,,Yes. Namely us!" The entire room looked thrilled to the entrance of the room. 2 Maximals walk in, accompanied with "awes" all around them.  
  
The first Maximal was a white metal man, with a tiger head and guns holstered to his legs. He was followed by a yellow/blue/red woman, that resembled an eagle.  
  
,,Tigatron and Airazor! We never expected this!" Says Supreme Convoy happy. Tigatron looks up and says: ,,Airazor and I were getting rusty. Besides, we have an old score to settle with Onyx Primal." ,,Well, if those 2 are joining, then you will probably need more air support!"  
  
Another Maximal stood up and walked down to Tigatron and Airazor. He has a wolfish head, a blue gattling gun in his belly and the wings and legs of an hawk. Primal Prime smiles to the Maximal and he says: ,,Ah, Windrazor. Another veteran from the Great War and the Beast Wars."  
  
,Well, what can I say? I just can't sit still. And do you mind if I bring a friend?" Asks Windrazor. All the Maximals and Autobots looked doubtful, and the only understandable words from their mumbles was the name "Jaw Breaker".  
  
The Convoy Council thinks. Then one member finally says: ,,Alright. But only if you can restrain that maniac." ,,Hey! Listen, he's my best friend and he can't help it that he has a trauma!" Says Wind Razor angry. ,,Well, if force's a matter, then I'll bring in some stealth."  
  
The entire room holds it's breath, as a single woman stood up. Everyone looked astonished to the white/pink cyborg spider Maximal. Supreme Convoy regains his breath and says: ,,Arcee! Well, it would be an honor if such a talent as yourself joined the group!" ,,Ah, cut out with this Energon slag! She's only a war veteran!" Says Big Convoy angry.  
  
Arcee smiles and says: ,,Why? Still mad at me for YOUR stupidity?" Big Convoy turns red and decides to shut his mouth. Lio Convoy snickers, only to receive one of Big Convoy's feared shoulder pats.  
  
Supreme Convoy looked happy and says: ,,Alright, then it's settled! This group shall leave immediately to chase Onyx Primal and assist Optimus Prime. There's a ship waiting for all of you in the space port nearby. Now go, brave Maximals! And may the Matrix bless you!"  
  
---10 MINUTES LATER, SPACE PORT---  
  
Big Convoy mumbled and kicked a few crates. Arcee had an annoyed look on her face and said: ,,Quit fooling around, you bolt brain!" ,,Why? Because you say so?" Taunted Big Convoy. Arcee glared and he immediately began working.  
  
Packrat walked tired out of the ship. He looks to the others and says: ,,Cargo loaded. Can we leave now?" ,,Yeah, yeah! Just get this show over with!" Said Big Convoy as he finished loading his weapon. He grinned and said: ,,Locked and loaded! Let those Predacons come!!"  
  
Big Convoy activated his clock and grumbled when he saw that Wind Razor's late. ,,What's keeping dog boy?" Asks Big Convoy angry. Lio Convoy puts down a crate full of weapons and says: ,,Don't worry. He'll come." ,,Yeah, yeah. I only hope that Jaw Breaker attacked him and that they both killed each other." Says Big Convoy sadistic, smiling at the thought.  
  
Soon, they saw Wind Razor flying straight at them in his VTOL craft. A crate was stored in the cargo department, and it was shaking like mad. ,,I STILL say that this wasn't a good idea!" Says Big Convoy to Lio Convoy. ,,Don't worry. There is a chance that Jaw Breaker has changed."  
  
As soon as Lio Convoy was finished with that sentence was the crate slashed from within with a curved, multi edged sword. Big Convoy snickers and asks: ,,Do ya really think?" ,,Of course! I think..." Says Lio Convoy, slightly doubtful.  
  
Wind Razor lands the VTOL craft and jumps out. Wind Razor smiles at his personal air craft and says: ,,My biggest trophy from the Beast Wars. Gigatron's personal aircraft." ,,Oh, come on! Not another one from your war stories! You weren't even there!" Yells Big Convoy angry.  
  
Wind Razor scratches the back of his head, and then suddenly says: ,,Well, let us unload Jaw Breaker. Yeah, let's do that." ,,What do you mean with 'we'? You can tackle chuckles ON YOUR OWN!" Says Cyber Shark angry, interfering with the conversation.  
  
Wind Razor shrugs it off and he releases the crate from its holdings. He carefully moves it into the ship, always on his guard. Arcee smiles at the scene and tosses a liquid container to Wind Razor.  
  
The Fuzor catches it and raises an optic. ,,It's a Sense Stabilizer Liquid. Make sure to give this to Jaw Breaker, so that he won't completely lose his mind." ,,Don't worry. I have 10 crates send to this ship. And not even that's enough to keep Jaw Breaker sane." Says Wind Razor smiling as he kept walking. Big Convoy chuckles and says: ,,Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
They ran a final check of everything and finally began entering the ship, until Night Slash stopped. Lio Convoy looked surprised and asked: ,,What is it, Night Slash?" Then Night Slash looked surprised and he yelled out: ,,INCOMING DRONES!!!"  
  
Not even a second after Night Slash said it, a wall exploded. Scavenger and Tank Drones rushed in, aiming their weapons. The Maximals looked in horror to the Drones. ,,Unbelievable! There must be 40 of them!!!" Said Lio Convoy horrified.  
  
However, Big Convoy just smiled and said: ,,So what? The more, the merrier! Eat this, Drones!!! Taste my TUSK BLASTER!!!" Big Convoy charged his cannon with maximum energy and released it, destroying 10 Drones with one blast. Big Convoy turned his head and said: ,,What are ya' all waiting for? Get onboard the ship and takeoff! I'll make brief work out of these Vehiclowns!"  
  
The Maximals didn't hesitate, and Big Convoy engaged the Drones. The warfare Drones transformed and snapped with their claws and jaws. ,,Do ya really think this thing is ma' only weapon!?!" Yells Big Convoy excited, and he fired 30 missiles from his shoulder pads and legs!!!  
  
Another roughly 20 Drones exploded. However, the Drones didn't fall back. Orders from General Tankor. Engage enemy until he arrives. Big Convoy looked shocked. ,,Tankor!? The hell? I thought Prime blasted him into oblivion!!!"  
  
The Tank Drones charged their cannons and prepared to fire. ,,Don't make me laugh!" Says Big Convoy entertained. The big Maximal raised his gun and pilled the trigger. CLICK! ,,What? O, shit." Says Big Convoy.  
  
He looks at the charging Tank Drones and opened up the hatches beneath his wrist, and out popped 2 fighting sticks. ,,Well then, let's see if I'm getting to old for this!!! YEEEEHAAA!!!!" Big Convoy yells and jumps into the mass of Tank Drones.  
  
Soon, Tank Drones were flying into the air, while BIg Convoy kept swatting at the huge Tank Drones. Prepare to engage enem... ,,Oh, SHADDUP!!!" Says Big Convoy annoyed while he kept batting Tank Drones.  
  
He smashed another one and it took off into the air. ,,Home run!! Big Convoy 38, Drones -45!!!" Said Big Convoy smiling, then realized his mistake. ,,Uuuuuuh.... . .alright, that ain't possible. Ah, slag it! Who cares anyway!?!" Says Big Convoy angry and he starts batting again.  
  
Tank Drones kept flying trough the air, and inside the ship, Cyber Shark was watching the scene. And he was entertained alright. ,,Wow! Let the bots fly!" Lio Convoy however, wasn't to happy about Big Convoy being his One- Bot-Army self. ,,He must go onto the ship! There are to many of them!" Says the Maximal veteran worried.  
  
Big Convoy was getting tired. For every Drone he destroyed, 2 came in its place. ,,Are these bastards infinite?" Asks Big Convoy panicked. He was simply obsessed with good fights, but there were to much Drones.  
  
,,Damn you all! I will make you burn in the Pit!!!" Says Big Convoy angry. He jumped up and fired his missiles at close range. Only to scatter the Drones and damage himself in the updraft of the explosion.  
  
Big Convoy yelled in pain and falls to the ground. He curses aloud and says: ,,Why are these things so fast at dodging missiles!?! They're slower then Enegois jungle slugs!!!" Suddenly, the walls explode and 50 Tank Drones are rushing in!  
  
Big Convoy's optics out at the sight. He curses and says: ,,Aw, slag it." He runs straight at the ship, grabbing his fallen rifle. He jumps into the ship and the engines roar with fury. The ship prepares to lift off, but the newly arrived Tank Drones transform into Robot Mode and grab the ship, preventing it to lift off.  
  
Restrain ship. General Tankor will arrive in 4,5 cycles. Big Convoy curses at the sight. ,,Lemme at 'em!!! Give me some ammo and I'll pulverize them!!!" ,,You were almost recycled and you want to go back? You're INSANE!!!" Says Lio Convoy.  
  
Big Convoy laughs maniacal and yells: ,,I'm insane and I LOVE IT!!!" ,,Cut the jokes! Cyber Shark, make sure that he will go into the CR chamber." Cyber Shark grabs Big Convoy by the tusks on his shoulders and forces him to the lower decks and the CR chambers, sometimes kicking him in the progress. ,,Hey! Spare my butt, alright!?!" Complains Big Convoy, while Cyber Shark was grinning.  
  
The Tankors kept pulling the ship down. Lio Convoy's face was grim while he kept looking to the scene. He thinks, and finally says: ,,Prepare Sentinel. It may cause the building to collapse, but it'll work. Maybe." ,,Commander, that's not a good idea, sir!" Says Arcee.  
  
Lio Convoy growls and says: ,,I KNOW. But it's our only chance." ,,Yo, Lio! Something is approaching, FAST!!!!" Says Night Slash panicked.  
  
Lio Convoy turns his head in surprise, and immediately turns his head back towards the others. ,,Arcee! Tigatron! Sniper positions! Night Slash, control the cannons! Airrazor and Wind Razor, go to the entrance and hold off any intruders! Packrat and Depth Charge, guard the bridge!"  
  
The Maximals raced to their positions and got ready. However, Cyber Shark hadn't received any orders and he start walking to a side entrance. He opens it and steps out, his missile launcher blazing.  
  
,,Cyber Shark! Get back now!" ,,Shaddup, Lio! My radar says that something's coming here, and I want to see what it is!" Cyber Shark turned of his commlink and looked to the hatch above them. He raised an optic as he saw permafrost covering the launch hatch.  
  
A few seconds later, the hatch was destroyed and fell down in millions of steel pieces. Cyber Shark covers back into the ship, while the Tank Drones were pierced. Luckily, the ship had a hard armor and it couldn't be pierced easily.  
  
When the coast was clear, Cyber Shark stepped outside and saw a large form crashing to the ground. Cyber Shark took a closer look and saw that it was Cryotek in Beast Mode. The blue dragon groaned in pain and crawled towards the ship. Cyber Shark saw that he was heavily damaged.  
  
,,Oh my god! Cryotek! Cyber Shark!!!" ,,Already working on it. But if you ask me, that Predacon should be left there." Complains Cyber Shark as he jumped straight into the mass of Tank Drones. He yanked his anchor blades around, shredding every Drone that got near.  
  
Cryotek tried to stood up, only to be overwhelmed by the Drones. Cryotek roared and slashed away at the Drones, beheading them with his swords. He uses the claw on the end of his tail to lift up some Drones, and then he threw them into a wall.  
  
Cyber Shark finally reached them and he supported the heavy Cryotek. ,,Jeez! What have you been eating? You're Primus-damned heavy!!!" Says Cyber Shark when they both slowly went back to the ship. The Tank Drones that held the ship turned themselves at the approaching Cybertronians.  
  
New orders. Eliminate head of the peacekeepers Cryotek. The Tank Drones approached them, and suddenly they were accompanied by Scavenger Drones. ,,Damn! Is there even an end to them!?!" Yells Cyber Shark angry, as he kept firing his missile launcher.  
  
Cryotek grumbled and opened op his mouth. ,,Eat Nitrogen Torpedoes, slag suckers!!!" Says the blue Predacon, and he fired blue missiles. They detonated and froze the Drones with a cloud of nitrogen. Cyber Shark snickers and says: ,,Dude, that line SUCKS." (Find the reference and win a kudos)  
  
Cryotek laughs and says: ,,Yeah, I know." They finally reached the ship and stumbled inside. Arcee ran to them and helped Cryotek to the CR chambers. Lio Convoy nodded in approval and says: ,,Alright! Take off, NOW!!!"  
  
The ship's engines blasted off and massive flames erupt trough out the space port. The Tank Drones yelled and were burned to a crisp, sending flying metal everywhere.  
  
,,Let the bots hit the floor! Yeah, yeah!!!" Yells Night Slash excited, while the ship blasted off into the air. The entire spaceport exploded, blowing up a power plant in the progress. Night Slash gulped and said: ,,Alright, that's NOT good."  
  
Lio Convoy sat back in the control chair and relaxed. . .until Cybertron's defense satellites auto aimed at them. ,,WHAT IS THIS!?!" Yells Lio Convoy shocked. The satellites started firing, and the ship was blasted in the progress.  
  
The Maximals crashed into the walls and each other, cursing while the satellites kept firing. Lio Convoy climbed back into the control chair and activated the manual control. ,,You're not getting me!!!"  
  
Lio Convoy yells excited as the boosters of the ship kicked in. He flew straight towards the missiles, and pulled up at the last minute, avoiding a shot. The ship circles around the satellite and then Lio Convoy fires all of the lasers. The satellite is hit heavily and the ship does one last strafing run. The satellite shakes heavily and explodes at the force of the lasers.  
  
The other defense satellites immediately went towards the ship. Lio Convoy activated the shields and flew straight at them. The satellites fired to no avail, and Lio Convoy pierced the satellites with the nose of the ship.  
  
Metal debris scatters around and Lio Convoy continued blasting the satellites. The satellites split up and circled around the Maximal ship. Lio Convoy just smiles and pushes the 'Special Attack' button. He grins and says: ,,Eat this, slag suckers."  
  
A massive soundwave was emitted from the sides of the ship, destroying all the satellites in one mighty blow. However, this caused a massive firewall to surround the ship. Lio Convoy yells excited and rushes straight into the firewall.  
  
The ship trembles at the heat and the pressure of the explosion and the shockwave. He had difficulties controlling the ship, and it looked like the flames were overtaking the ship.  
  
Lio Convoy slammed on the button for the boosters, and they kicked in with pure fury. The ship was launched straight out of the flames and prepared to fly into subspace.  
  
Night Slash just stared at the Maximal commander. Lio Convoy smiled satisfied, and he reactivated the manual control. He looks at Night Slash and says: ,,Pretty cool, huh?" Night Slash hold his clawed hand in front of his mouth and says: ,,I think I overloaded my stabilizers. Excuse me." And Night Slash ran to the closest toilet.  
  
Lio Convoy turned at Airrazor and asked: ,,Status report?" ,,Minimal damage. I NEVER saw such flying." Says Airrazor unbelieving. Lio Convoy smiles and says: ,,One of my previous beast modes was a bat. Alright, deploy an investigations drone and go into subspace."  
  
Cyber Shark chose that moment to open his mouth. ,,Are you crazy? We should go back down to Cybertron! Who knows what those Drones can do now that they have control over the battle satellites?" Protested Cyber Shark.  
  
The Maximal leader sighed and said: ,,I KNOW that, Cyber Shark. But how do we know if the Predacon criminals aren't with the Drones? Optimus Prime won't stand a chance against the Drones." ,,I guess you're right, wannabe hero. But if something happened on Cybertron, then I'll personally ram your head into my ANCHOR BLADES!!!" Threatened Cyber Shark, as his spinning blades weapon kicked in.  
  
Lio Convoy sat back into the control chair, as the ship prepared for the Transwarp. But then, something happened, that no one on board expected. An emergency message popped up, featuring the Supreme Convoy.  
  
,,What in the name of the Matrix is this!?!" Yells Lio Convoy. The Supreme Convoy was panting and had several battle scars. Come. . .Axalon 03!!! This. . .is the S. . .Convoy! Cybe. . .is under siege! We. . .need you for. . .evacuation! Commander, they're here! No! Forgot. . .I said!!! Warn. . .Prime!!! Prepare Earth. . .for attack from Un. . .AAARHG!!!  
  
The Supreme Convoy's screams echoed trough the bridge of the ship. Lio Convoy was stunned when he saw that every little centimeter on Supreme Convoy's skin and armor was blasted into oblivion. And the last lock in his eyes were pleading. Lio Convoy knew what he had to do. And he said it. ,,Crew, immediate Transwarp to the Earth. Cybertron is lost."  
  
The crew weren't happy with this. The present members complained, and in the lower decks, Big Convoy heard everything. ,,No! We MUST go back!!!" Cryotek, on the other hand, had a satisfied grin on his dragon head. -"Lives most be lost, for the improvement of the race." The glorious Megatron the First.- He closed his eyes again, and prepared to sleep, only to mourn at the loss of the Predacons and Decepticons.  
  
Lio Convoy rubbed his head crest. He sighed, but then, another message appeared on the screen. Lio Convoy yanked up in hope. However, the only thing that was seen of the messenger, were 2 diabolical green eyes. The brave Maximal leader, wasn't so brave anymore when he saw those eyes. And he could only say: ,,You."  
  
A voice chuckled. It was mechanical and strikes fear into everyone who listened to it. Yess indeed. I saw your skills. It's a waste to see such talents go unnoticed. ,,Forget it, you monster!" Think about it. Join my side and you will have powers that are connected to the very structure of the cosmos! ,,No! I won't turn into one of your slaves!!!" Alright. Then fear the wrath of the CHAOS BRINGER!!!  
  
,,IMMEDIATE TRANSWARP!!! NOW!!!" ,,Yes, sir!!!" Says Night Slash panicked while the ship was launched into subspace. Right before all of the laser cannons on Cybertron were fired straight at them. The lasers missed and travel into space.  
  
---CYBERTRONIAN SUN---- CURSE IT!!! I will have their heads, YES!!! A dark figure loomed in front of the sun, causing total darkness of it's figure. However, it was BIG. VERY big. The shape progressed to Cybertron, and sun fell trough out it's armor, that appeared to be only a massive fleet of Jet Drones and Cargo Drones, hiding the thing beneath them.  
  
Within the hiding, a huge figure watched it all. It smiled to himself. At least I finally have Cybertron under my control. After all those years, I finally got what I seeked in the Great War and the Beast Wars. Now, my intergalactic command can begin. Drones, possess Cybertron! Steal the spark of every survivor!!! I will achieve MY perfection!!! Laughter arose from the thing, that spread across the solar system, and strikes fear into everyone that heard it...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


	2. Predacons Terrorize!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: I know that Depth Charge is the only one who appeared in the true Transformers series. Besides, I was inspired by his techspecs and he was my favourite character in Beast Wars. He will have a different personality, so don't worry about that.  
  
IMPORTANT: Beware of characters deaths in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Predacons Terrorise!!!  
  
---2 DAYS LATER- EARTH- EARTH AUTOBOT FORCES HQ---  
  
It was peaceful in the Earth Autobot Forces HQ. Optimus Prime was reading a book Koji gave to him ( which was for him a mini mini roman ) and T-AI was busy scanning the Earth and the solar system.  
  
Optimus Prime was fascinated by the book. He liked the very idea of it, it was. . .magical. A perfect way to escape the harsh reality. T-AI yawned at the boring job. She may be the Earth Tactical AI, but she was programmed with the mind of a 15 years old girl and she wanted some excitement.  
  
,,Nothing. . .nothing again. How boring." Said T-AI, almost dazing in. Optimus Prime snickered and said: ,,Nice and quiet day, right T-AI?" ,,At least you have something to do, sir." Says T-AI while she kept staring at the screen.  
  
Optimus Prime then came across another frustration: turning pages. He could read the small print, but turning pages was a regular nightmare for him. This time, it was T-AI's turn to snicker.  
  
Then the screens bleeped. T-AI looked up, and checked the screen. Something was coming straight at first, with doubled Transwarp speed. T-AI accessed the Autobot Space Radar and looked to the screen. Then she saw what it was, and she couldn't believe it.  
  
,,Oh, no. Please, don't let this be true." She ran regular system checks, until she was absolutely certain what it was. Optimus Prime could finally get rid of his reading-frenzy and looked at T-AI. ,,T-AI, what's the matter?" ,,We got a hostile Predacon warship coming straight at Earth!"  
  
,,WHAT!?!" Said Optimus Prime shocked. He ran to T-AI to look at the screen. ,,No! It can't be him! How could he escape from Cybertron!?!" Yelled Optimus Prime.  
  
T-AI requested data, and said: ,,This isn't Galvatron, sir. The enemy ship has been identified as the Dark Side warship." ,,Onyx Primal!?! But he was killed in the Beast Wars!" ,,That were only rumours, sir." Said T-AI scared.  
  
Then she picked up another ship. ,,Now what?" She scanned the ship and identified it. ,,It is the Axalon 2!" ,,What in the name of Primus is going on around here!?!" Says Prime angered.  
  
He turned to T-AI and said: ,,T-AI, alert all of the Autobots! Spy Changers, Build Team, Autobot Brothers, Team Bullet Train, EVERY ONE! Code Red! Scatter them all around the globe, and order them to stay in a GROUP! I'll go and get Dr. Onishi and Koji!"  
  
T-AI was surprised at that last sentence. ,,But why, sir?" ,,Because I don't want another fiasco like with Megatron! This time we know that they're coming, and I don't want them to know the location of the Energon reserves!" Said Optimus Prime while he walked to the Space Bridge. T-AI saluted and began the emergency protocol.  
  
---SPACE- EARTH SECTOR SOLAR SYSTEM---  
  
The Dark Side soared trough the solar system, flying straight trough the very core of Jupiter. Inside, Shokaract yelled with excitement as the ship was struck by the extreme lightning that raged inside the Red Spot.  
  
Undead Tarantulas was also excited. He laughed like a maniac while the ship was slowly being torn down by the lightning. Tripredacus Agent rolled with his eyes and asked to Onyx Primal: ,,Sir, why do we need to fly trough this stupid planet?" Onyx Primal snorted and said: ,,Don't ask me. Shokaract's the pilot of this ship." Onyx Primal yawned and fell in sleep.  
  
Thrustol couldn't believe his optics when Onyx Primal fell asleep. ,,How can he sleep? This entire ship is being wrecked!" Said Thrustol surprised. Rapticon shrugged and said: ,,Don't worry. We're out of here in 3 nanocycles."  
  
Thrustol wanted to argue that, but then the ship flew out of Jupiter. Thrustol smiles and said: ,,Well, guess you're right." Then he noticed that Rapticon was STILL in Beast Mode. ,,Don't you ever Terrorise?" Asked Thrustol curious. Rapticon looked at his claws and said: ,,I prefer this mode."  
  
A door opened, and Fractyl stumbled in. Tripredacus Agent growled and said: ,,Took you long enough. What was keeping you?" ,,Am. . .space sick." Said Fractyl, and he rushed back to the bathrooms. Rapticon growled in disgust and said: ,,He doesn't even deserve the right to be a Dinobot."  
  
Then Onyx Primal jumped up and ran to a screen. The Predacons looked in surprise, as Onyx Primal was busy smashing buttons. ,,Computer, scan this solar system!" Hacking Autobot satellites. Complete. Enemy ship detected. Identified as the Axalon 2. ,,BLAST IT!" Said Onyx Primal furious.  
  
He turned to Shokaract and said: ,,Set the Transwarp engines on 75% power! NOW!!!" ,,But sir! That way, we're going to crash into the Earth's moon! If we're lucky, that is!" Said Shokaract shocked. ,,I DON'T CARE!!!" Roared Onyx Primal. He turned to Thrustol and said: ,,Make yourself useful and release the stasis pods!"  
  
,,But sir! How about the general? If we release him, then all of our efforts will be for nothing!" Protested Thrustol. Onyx Primal grabbed a plasma rifle and aimed it at Thrustol's head, scaring the dinosaur out of his metallic skin. ,,If you want to keep that pretty face, then do it!"  
  
The Dinobot nodded and pushed a few buttons. Within mere seconds, 4 stasis pods were ejected and flew towards every corner of the solar system. Onyx Primal smiled satisfied and said: ,,Don't worry. We will get them back."  
  
Cryotek gritted his teeth when he saw that the stasis pods were ejected. He thought about bailing the ship and retrieve them, but it would be too dangerous. -If I would do that, then I would blow my cover. Damn it!-  
  
,,Transwarp Drive at 76% power! Stabilisers 89%!" Commanded Lio Convoy. Arcee slammed the buttons and the ship's drives burst out with new live. The ship blasts away, straight at the Dark Side.  
  
,,Blast them into the pit!" Ordered Onyx Primal when he noticed the closing in Maximals. The Mega Cannons were activated and started blasting at the Axalon 2.  
  
Lio Convoy grabbed the controls again and dodged the lasers, throwing the Maximals around the ship. ,,Hey! Never heard of nice and quite, Lio Bot?" Said Packrat frustrated.  
  
The 2 ships continued blasting at each other. They flied over moons and lost shots created new craters. The crew of the ships were all busy with their tasks, firing one cannon after another.  
  
Lio Convoy could feel how Onyx Primal wanted to do, and Onyx Primal felt what Lio Convoy was doing. The 2 ships flew over each other, lasers bouncing between them. ,,AARGH!!! Raise Sentinel!" ,,Activate the Mega Cannons!"  
  
The 2 ships activated their specialities, and the results weren't pretty. The weapons caused a large explosion inbetween the ships, and they were slingshotted towards Earth, both following a different path.  
  
---MEANWHILE - EARTH - EARTH AUTOBOT FORCES HQ---  
  
,,Wow! Look at 'em go!" Said Side Burn when he saw the disastrous explosion. Prowl nodded, and said: ,,Yes, my brother. But the chances one survival are 75%, so we can apprehend them without placing them in a CR chamber first."  
  
,,Oh, shaddup Prowl." Said X-Brawn annoyed, while he continued to stare at the screen. T-AI checked the screens again, and said: ,,Their courses are set. The Axalon 2 is flying towards the Atlantic Ocean. The Dark Side is flying straight at to Earth's moon."  
  
Optimus Prime nodded and said: ,,Alright, Autobots! Take the Global Spacebridge and go to the Atlantic Ocean!" ,,Yes sir!" All Autobots chorused, except for one. ,,Why should I?" Ultra Magnus.  
  
,,Because Onyx Primal is onboard the Dark Side!" Said Side Burn. Ultra Magnus rolled with his optics and said: ,,Yeah, right! That nerd was killed in the Beast Wars! I saw it with my own two eyes." ,,Never heard of Stasis Lock?" Asked X-Brawn. Sideburn chuckled and dodged a punch from Ultra Magnus.  
  
T-AI's eyes grew wider when she saw the greatly increased speed of the ships. ,,It's too late for the Spacebridge! They're crashing NOW!!" Yelled T-AI. The Autobots immediately stared at the screen.  
  
---SOLAR SYSTEM- EARTH ATMOSPHERE- DARK SIDE---  
  
Onyx Primal opened his optics and growled. He looked around and saw that all of the Predacons were in Stasis Lock. ,,Damned asteroids. . .huh?" He then noticed the Earth's moon and cursed aloud. He jumped to the controls and slammed on the breaks.  
  
The Dark Side came to a halt and flew over the Earth's moon. Onyx Primal sighed in relieve. ,,Now for some settlement. Activate Computer Droid!" Several metal wires came out of the ceiling. The wires twisted with each other again and again, until a solid shape stood before Onyx Primal.  
  
Yes, commander? Asked the computer droid. It was a green droid, with silver wires on several places and it had some kind of yellow eyeball as it's head. Onyx Primal nodded, and said: ,,Alpha, reactivate the Predacons and track the Maximal ship."  
  
Alpha nodded and began his work. He changed into a bunch of metal wires again, and went from one Predacon to another. Alpha then regained his solid mode. Mission accomplished, sir. ,,Excellent." Said Onyx Primal satisfied.  
  
---AXALON 2---  
  
The Maximal ship crashed trough the atmosphere. Inside, all of the Maximals were in Stasis Lock. The ship was on full alert, but the computer couldn't do anything.  
  
On a lower deck, Cryotek smiled satisfied. He collected his strength and destroyed the CR chamber. His massive dragon body stepped out of it and he walked straight towards the bridge, his tail swinging around.  
  
When he got there, Cryotek grabbed the ships control and stopped the crash. He laughed and said: ,,Now, what good could this ship and those Maximals be to me if it was destroyed?"  
  
He flew over the ocean, and then thought of something. ,,The Autobots will notice that the ship wasn't crashed. Well then. There is only one thing I can do." Cryotek flew the ship towards Japan and looked for the Mt. Fuji. When he found it he laughed and said: ,,Time for a little action."  
  
The ship's engines suddenly bailed, and it was flying straight at Mt. Fuji! Inside, Cryotek made an exit with his claws and flew away, holding a communications device in his claws.  
  
---AUTOBOTS HQ- 10 MINUTES LATER---  
  
T-AI is scanning every area on Earth, but she can't find anything. She scans again and again, while Optimus Primes walks in circles. Then, T-AI gives up. ,,Sorry, Optimus. I can't find the crashed ship." ,,DAMN!!" Says Optimus Prime angry.  
  
He thinks and then says: ,,Team Bullet Train and the Spychangers, go out and find the ship." ,,Yes sir!" Said the 2 teams, and they immediately rushed trough the portal of the Global Spacebridge. But then, T-AI received a message.  
  
,,Optimus! Incoming transmission!" Said T-AI surprised. Optimus Prime looked at the monitors and T-AI activated the transmission. Cryotek was on it, in beast mode. Prowl immediately raced to the monitor.  
  
T-AI looked surprised, while Prowl asked: ,,Captain Cryotek! What are you doing here?" We were under attack... There are new Predacon forces on Earth. They destroyed our ship. I managed to get out at the last second.  
  
,,How about the ship's crew?" Asked Optimus Prime scared. I don't know. I think that they... Died. But my scanners are destroyed, so I'm not sure. ,,Who are these Predacons?" Asked Prowl scared.  
  
The image of Cryotek sighed and said: The Veterans. Onyx Primal, Shokaract, Undead Tarantulas, Tripredacus Agent, and the last soldiers of the Dinobots: Rapticon, Thrustol and Fractyl. And they brought some pods with them, although I don't know what happened with those.  
  
Optimus Prime had a horrified look on his face while he heard the Predacon's names. He turned to T-AI and asked: ,,T-AI, request data from the Cybertron Database on these Predacons."  
  
NO!!! Screamed Cryotek. The Autobots looked surprised towards Cryotek. ,,What do you mean, captain?" Well. . .uh. . .The Predacons destroyed the database, and it will take a while to get it back online. ,,Why do I have the feeling that he's trying to trick us?" Whispered Tow-Line.  
  
Damn. . .battery packs running. . .Maximal ship is at. . .650-CBA. . .Mt. Fuji. . . Then Cryotek's face disappeared. Optimus Prime turned his head at T-AI and said: ,,T-AI, send Team Bullet Train and the Spychangers too Mt. Fuji! We need that crew back!" ,,Yes, sir!"  
  
---SECRET CAVE - 15 MINUTES LATER---  
  
Cryotek finally managed to demolish the metal wall that isolated Fortress Maximus' cave. He stepped trough the frozen wall and glared at the lake. He flew high into the air and flew over the lake. He looked around and around, but couldn't see anything.  
  
The blue dragon didn't like this, not one bit. ,,Cryotek, terrorize!" He hovered there in Robot mode. ,,Activate visor!" His blue helmet surrounded the upper part of his face, and data appeared within it. Cryotek's yellow eyes flickered with rage, when he couldn't find anything.  
  
,,THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!!! Not even a trace left!!!" Said Cryotek angry. He yelled and fired his Dragon Ice Cannon at the lake. Within seconds, the lake was replaced by a solid iceberg. ,,Cryotek, Beast Mode!" He transformed back to beast mode and flew away, determined to find what he's looking for.  
  
---NEW YORK CITY- 10 MINUTES LATER---  
  
Cryotek flew circles around the Empire State Building. He transformed in mid-air and began scanning again. Again, he couldn't find anything. ,  
  
,DAMNIT!!! I KNOW that Maximus is back at Cybertron, but where is the device that he left!?" Cryotek cursed aloud and flew straight at the ground. When he almost hit the ground, he yelled aloud: ,,Cryotek, Dragon Racer!!!"  
  
He turned back to beast mode, but the arms and legs folded, releasing wheels that would it fit the dragster profile. His robot mode's head was raised at the end of his back, and he now resembled an organic dragon dragster.  
  
The New Yorkers stared in disbelief at the racing dragster, who rammed vehicles and raced straight towards the ocean. Data appeared within his helmet, and a minute later, he disappeared into a Global Spacebridge portal.  
  
Cryotek's face was grim when he raced towards the Autobot HQ. -I will get that device. The master plan demands it.- Thought Cryotek, and then he reached the HQ.  
  
---AUTOBOT HQ---  
  
Optimus Prime had an astonished look on his face when Cryotek stopped with screeching tires and then transformed into his robot mode.  
  
Cryotek walked towards Optimus Prime and said: ,,I tried looking for the Predacons, but I couldn't find them." ,,You were seriously planning to fight them?" Asked Prime astonished. Cryotek smiled and rubbed his dragon arm. ,,Why not? This baby has defeated many Predacon generals in the Beast Wars."  
  
Prowl ran towards Cryotek and saluted him. Cryotek smiled and said: ,,Officer Prowl. Nice to see you again. What happened to your Beast Mode?" ,,I thought a new alternate mode would go better with my Autobot profile, sir." Said Prowl, still saluting.  
  
Cryotek smiled and said: ,,Yes. For a cycle, I also thought about using a snowspeeder as an alternate mode. But I prefer this mode. It determines my Predacon origins."  
  
,,Wow! You had a Beast Mode?" Asked Side Burn curious. X-Brawn nodded and said: ,,Yep. He was a white owl. I didn't fight in the Beast Wars, but I had a grizzly bear as an alternate mode. I even found a cute li'll brown bear when I was. . ." ,,Thanks for the history lesson, X-Brawn." Interrupted Prowl. X-Brawn protested by saying: ,,Hey, she was a Maximal!"  
  
Side Burn was laughing aloud, and it even got a chuckle out of Cryotek. But he quickly regained his cool attitude and asked Optimus: ,,How far is the recovery team?" ,,They have found the ship, and I send the Spychangers back to their patrol. Team Bullet Train and the Built Team are currently busy digging the ship out. It made quite the impact."  
  
Cryotek laughed for a few seconds, much to Optimus' surprise. ,,What's so funny?" ,,Get ready for Big Convoy." ,,WHAT!?!" Yelled Optimus Prime aloud. Tow Line looked horrified and said: ,,Not him!" X-Brawn growled. ,,Great. That overgrown hotshot.... I can't stand him!"  
  
Sideburn looked at the annoyed Autobots, and he asked Skid-Z: ,,Who is that Big Convoy?" ,,Beats me." Said Skid-Z quickly, trying to hear more about Big Convoy. Even T-AI looked annoyed.  
  
,,WHO IS BIG CONVOY!?!" Yelled Sideburn and Skid-Z at the same time. T-AI looked at the 2 race fanatics and said: ,,He is a cocky One Man Army. If he wasn't so arrogant, he could have been a legend. But he is worse then Ultra Magnus." ,,Worse then Ultra Magnus? Wow." Said Sideburn impressed.  
  
They kept talking about Big Convoy, until T-AI detected something. She looked at the screens and gasped. Then the AI yelled aloud: ,,The Predacons are attacking!!!" ,,How many!?" Asked Optimus Prime. T-AI checked it and said: ,,Two of them, sir!"  
  
Optimus Prime looked at the screen and watched in horror as Undead Tarantulas and Shokaract emptied their guns on every human they saw. ,,That's not an attack, that's a massacre!" Said Prowl horrified.  
  
The Autobot leader turned back to the Autobots and ordered: ,,Autobot Brothers! Go with me! T-AI, alert the Spy Changers! We most stop them!" ,,Understand, Optimus! Spy Changers, battle protocol!" ,,Autobots, transform and roll out!!!" Commanded Optimus Prime, and the Autobots raced trough the Global Spacebridge, determined to stop the 2 Predacons.  
  
---TOKYO OBSERVATORY---  
  
The Predacons had a blast. Literally. They killed many humans, and they had an entertained look on their monstrous faces. ,,Man, I could use some exercise!" Said Undead Tarantulas entertained. Shokaract saw that his rotating triple cannon and shotgun were empty, and then began firing Energon beams, causing mayor chaos.  
  
Koji looked in horror at the new Predacons. ,,No. . .not again. Please, don't let this happen again." Said Koji scared. However, his fear was nothing compared to that of the other students. They ran outside in panic, and were soon noticed by Tarantulas.  
  
The ghostly spider smiled at the running children. ,,This is gonna be fun. All of that fear will be very fun to watch." ,,And very tasty, of course." Said Shokaract, hungry for fear. Shokaract raised his monstrous hands and runs towards the kids.  
  
Only to be stopped by a dozen lasershots. ,,Who dares!?!" Yells Shokaract mad, raising his fist. Then a black racecar jumped over the 2 Predacons and transformed. Undead Tarantulas chuckled at the sight of the Autobot. ,,Well, well. That ninja Hotshot. HahahaHAHA!!!" Tarantulas laughs at his own inside joke, but Shokaract stops him with a punch. ,,Sorry."  
  
,,Spychangers, isolate and attack!" Yelled Hot Shot. Within no time at all, the 2 Predacons were surrounded and guns having pointed at their heads. Shokaract smiles and runs towards Crosswise. Crosswise tries to dodge him and says: ,,You have to do better then that!"  
  
,,LIKE THIS!?!" Yellowed Shokaract and he aimed his massive triple cannon at Crosswise. Crosswise jumped away and fired his gun at Shokaract. Shokaract laughs when the lasers bounced off his armour. Crosswise was terrified by this.  
  
,,Ah, such beautiful fear. I MUST EAT IT!!!" Then he fired the cannon. Crosswise yelled in pain and received all of the blasts. He fell down to the ground, destroyed. ,,CROSSWISE!!!" Yelled WARS in shock. He ran towards his fallen friend, only to be grabbed by Shokaract.  
  
Shokaract laughs and begins draining WARS of his energy. Now the other Spychangers reacted. They ran towards the massive monster, but Tarantulas pinned them with his beams. ,,Not so fast, you cheap, plastic Autobot wannabes!!!"  
  
The Spychangers were lifted into the air and yelled in pain. And then they saw WARS's head being torn off by Shokaract, and his Spark being eaten by the monster. ,,NOOOOOOOO!!!" They all yell. Hotshot was furious and raised his rifle and fired.  
  
Tarantulas jumped up and rammed the claws on his foots right trough Hotshot's head. The Spychangers yelled in anger and broke free from the forcefield. ,,What the?" Yelled Tarantulas, until he was covered by a laser barrage.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Tarantulas was unharmed. ,,WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!" Yelled Tarantulas, pissed as hell. ,,Alright, crew! AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!" Yelled Mirage, and within no time at all Tarantulas was tackled by the remaining Spychangers.  
  
,,Get off me!!!" Said Undead Tarantulas angry, but he received hundreds of laserblasts in his face and chest. ,,Yes! We have him!" Yelled Mirage, but then they heard a cannon charging. ,,Forgot about me?" Asked Shokaract with a cold tone, and then he blasted all of the Spychangers into oblivion.  
  
Mirage's optics went wide as his arms and legs were shot off, and then his stomach. ,,No. . .it can't end, not like this!" Whispered Mirage, before an energy blast tore trough his head. Then his Spark joined the Matrix, along with the other Spychangers.  
  
,,EhehehahAHAHAHAH!!!" Cackled Shokaract as he started kicking at the remains of the Spychangers. ,,Who's your daddy now, slag suckers!?!" Yelled Shokaract as he started blasting the metal corpses.  
  
Undead Tarantulas rolled with his eyes and said: ,,Easy, brother. We have a job to do, remember?" ,,Can't help it! It must be my origins! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" ,,Idiot! Our "father" was killed in the Great War, remember? It even surprised me that we still had our powers!" ,,Oh, SHADDUP!!" Said Shokaract, bored at Tarantulas' speech.  
  
When Optimus Prime and the 3 Autobot Brothers jumped out of the Global Spacebridge and transformed, they couldn't believe their eyes. Sideburn rubbed his eyes, thinking that it was a nightmare. Optimus Prime knew the truth.  
  
,,DAMN!!! We already lost our best soldiers!" Said Prime as he fell to the ground. Then the 2 Predacons laughed. ,,What? Is that how you see your comrades, Prime? Mere soldiers? Drones?" ,,How.... . .unexpected." Said Shokaract grinning, as he swallows Ironhide's head.  
  
Prime glared at the 2 Predacons. ,,I should have known. "The Sons of Unicron". Only you have the power to defeat mighty soldiers as the Spy Changers. But I swear, I will stop your carnage and. . .AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Yelled Prime as he was blasted by Shokaract's cannon. ,,All talk, no play. How boring." Said Shokaract, and he faked a yawn.  
  
Sideburn clenched a fist. X-Brawn raised his hoodarm and said: ,,Ready, guys!?" ,,Ready, big bro!" ,,I am ready!" ,,Good! Cause it's time wip some Pred ass! SUPER CHARGE!!!" ,,Let's go Super!" ,,Super power, online!"  
  
The 3 Autobot Brothers were surrounded by a white light, and changed their colours and strength dramatically. When the light faded, their stood 3 new Autobot Brothers. X-Brawn with rally colours, Sideburn with red flaming colours, and Prowl with blue colours that matched his police car mode better. ,,SUPER AUTOBOT BROTHERS!!!" Yelled the 3 and they strike an impressive pose.  
  
Undead Tarantulas simply laughed. ,,Impressive powers, indeed! But have you learned NOTHING from the incidents from the Great War? We're Omnikrons, and we can absorb energy like yours!"  
  
,,For the last time, Tarantulas: STOP BABBLING!!!" Yelled Shokaract in a sudden outburst. Tarantulas growled and said: ,,Mind your own business!" ,,When are we going to fight?" Asked Sideburn bored. ,,Real bro' love." Said X-Brawn sarcastic. ,,I have to agree on that." Said Prowl.  
  
They didn't knew that Tripredacus Agent and Onyx Primal were watching the scene. Onyx Primal growls and says: ,,These idiots are fighting again. Tripredacus Agent, take care of this." ,,Yes sir." Said Tripredacus Agent, reaching for his rocket gun. ,,Remember, hold them off as long as you can. Thrustol and Fractyl are close at completing their goal." ,,Of course, sir."  
  
,,And do me one favour." ,,What, sir?" Asked Tripredacus Agent curious. Onyx Primal grabbed him by the throat and pushed his plasma rifle on the panther's throat. ,,Stop. Calling. Me. Sir. GOT THAT!?!" Tripredacus nodded frightened. Onyx Primal let him go and said: ,,Onyx Primal, Beast Mode!"  
  
The Precacon commander changed into a bat and flew off. Tripredacus Agent stood up and aimed at Prime. ,,This should be fun." Said Tripredacus Agent, and he smiles grimly.  
  
Optimus Prime stared at the 2 Predacons. ,,One last time, we MUST accomplish our goal!" ,,No way, you zombie! Fun first!" Said Shokaract angry. Optimus Prime laughed at the 2. ,,If they weren't so powerful, I would've enjoyed the show." ,,THIS IS A SHOW!!"  
  
Optimus Prime turned his head in shock, only to catch a missile with his face. Optimus Prime was thrown across the street, crashing into the observatory. Koji's eyes almost bulged out. ,,OPTIMUS!!!" Yelled Koji and he runs to his friend.  
  
Optimus moans and he sees Koji. He smiles and groans in pain. ,,Koji. Long time no see. We can chat later. Right now, I have to do something." Said Optimus as he stood up. Tripredacus Agent laughed and reloaded his gun. ,,Ah, I haven't lost my touch."  
  
Sideburn looked at the new Predacon in surprise. ,,Who's that guy? He looks familiar." ,,He's the Secret Agent of the former Tripredacus Council. He calls himself Tripredacus Agent, even with the fact that the Trio is no longer alive." Explained Prowl. Sideburn thought for a minute, and then said: ,,In other words, he's a bad guy." ,,Why is he our brother?" Asks X- Brawn ashamed.  
  
Tripredacus Agent quickly aimed his gun and fired. The Autobots were soon jumping around too avoid the plasma blasts. The Autobot Brothers charged at Tripredacus Agent. The panther smiled and then fired his gun at point blank range.  
  
,,Hey! What in tarnation!?!" Yelled X-Brawn, when he found out that Tripredacus Agent trapped them in an energy net. ,,Hah! Suckers!" Said Tripredacus Agent. The panther looked upwards and stepped back. The Autobot Brothers struggled to get free, but were then crushed by something. Namely. . .  
  
. . .Tarantulas and Shokaract. ,,Yum! Super power!" Said Shokaract excited and he slammed his claws into the Autobot Brothers. They yelled in pain, and soon Tarantulas joined in. ,,Feeding Frenzy! HeheheHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Optimus Prime charged at the 2 Predacons, ready to bash them into the ground. However, Tripredacus Agent saw him. ,,Beast Mode!!!" Yelled the Predacon, and he was soon transformed into a rocket propelled cyborg panther.  
  
Tripredacus Agent hissed and jumped right into Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime was tackled and Tripredacus Agent seized the moment to smash his claws deep inside Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime grabs his gun and fires it into the Predacon's head, but Tripredacus Agent was only temporarily stopped.  
  
,,AAAAH!!!" Yelled Sideburn, and Shokaract let him go. ,,The. . .pain. . ." Said X-Brawn, grabbing his deep wound. ,,Must. . .stay up." Said Prowl. Prowl tried to get up, but ended up collapsing. Tarantulas wipes his mouth and says: ,,Tasty."  
  
,,LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Roared Prime in rage. He punched Tripredacus Agent off him and ran straight at the 2 Predacons. ,,What the!" Yelled Tarantulas, until he received a massive fist into his face.  
  
,,You'll pay for that, Autobot!" Hissed Shokaract and the galva conductors on his shoulders started charging. Optimus Prime saw this and quickly blasted Shokaract with his gun. Shokaract yells in pain and falls to the ground.  
  
The Autobot Brothers finally managed to get up. Sideburn rubbed his head and looked at his hand. Then he gasped in shock. His older brothers looked to their hands too and gasped. ,,Where's our super power!?!" Yelled X-Brawn in shock.  
  
Undead Tarantulas laughed in pleasure and slapped his belly. ,,Right here, numbskulls." ,,He......ABSORBED it!?!" Yelled Sideburn shocked. ,,No. I used it as bubblegum." Said Shokaract sarcastic.  
  
,,Here's something to chew on!!!" Shokaract turned around, only to receive a steel fist of Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime grabbed his ladder and aimed the turret on it. ,,Blizzard Storm!!!"  
  
Shokaract yelled in pain when the ice cold beam hit him. In seconds, Shokaract was frozen. ,,You've been put on ice!"  
  
,,It's fire against ice!!!" Optimus Prime turned and blasted his missiles straight in Tarantulas' face, disabling him too.  
  
Optimus Prime races over too the Autobot Brothers. ,,Are you alright!?" ,,Yeah, don't go worrying about us, Prime." Says X-Brawn, holding his aching head. ,,Wow, those new preds' are a lot rougher." ,,No, really?"  
  
They all turned their heads to see Tripredacus Agent standing near them. The panther aimed his gun on the Autobots. ,,Oh, no you don't!!!" Said X- Brawn, grabbing his own gun/sword.  
  
X-Brawn yelled and raced straight at Tripredacus Agent. Tripredacus Agent reacted startled, but when X-Brawn was getting closer, he fired on a building. The building collapsed right on top of X-Brawn, crushing the Autobot.  
  
,,Sucker." Said Tripredacus Agent smiling. ,,You have assaulted a law unit! Prepare to be arrested!" Said Prowl, grabbing his double cannon. Tripredacus Agent jumped backwards, grabbed a black delivery van and throws it on top of Prowl.  
  
Prowl easily catches the vehicle, but then he sees something inside the vehicle: dynamite and C4. ,,Bank robbers?" Then he focused back on the Predacon. But a little bit too late. The Predacon fired a missile and it hits the car, detonating the explosives and letting Prowl crash into a building. Prowl was immediately taken out.  
  
,,Sideburn, don't fall for his tricks!" ,,Gotcha, Optimus!" Optimus and Sideburn run straight at Tripredacus Agent. Tripredacus Agent raises his gun and fires, but Optimus catches the missile while Sideburn runs towards Tripredacus Agent. Before Tripredacus Agent can reload his gun, Sideburn jumps up and karate kicks the Predacon.  
  
Tripredacus Agent falls backwards, and then he sees Optimus firing his ladder. ,,Oh, shit." Tripredacus Agent yells while he is blasted, spreading smoke everywhere. The 2 Autobots smile, but then they feel massive weapons touching their heads.  
  
,,Forgot about us?" Then they were blasted in the back and Optimus Prime went offline. Sideburn tried to get to their feet, but Shokaract stepped on him. ,,Hehe. Gotta love your job." Said Undead Tarantulas smiling, as his buzzsaw weapon started spinning.  
  
Tripredacus Agent was watching the scene with interest. He's still holding Optimus' missiles in his hands. ,,Heh. Foolish Prime." Tripredacus Agent, report! ,,Tripredacus Agent reporting, Onyx Primal!" Mission accomplished! How about the Autobots? ,,They're having trouble finding their heads." Excellent! Come back to the ship at once! We're starting "Operation: Heist" as soon as you all get here! Onyx Primal, over and out!  
  
Undead Tarantulas brought the buzz-saw at Sideburn's neck. The 2 Predacons snickered, but then they heard Tripredacus Agent whistling. ,,Come on, buys! We're ready here!" ,,Ah, not fair!!!" Said Shokaract as he converted to Tank Mode. ,,Yeah, we didn't even get some real fun!" Complained Tarantulas as he converted to Cycle Mode.  
  
,,Just shut up and come with me!!!" Yelled Tripredacus Agent as he converted too Beast Mode. The other 2 Predacons groaned and race/run/crawl away.  
  
Optimus Prime groaned as he finally stood up. He looked around and saw the 3 Autobot Brothers. Prime had a lot of pain, but nonetheless grabbed the Autobot Brothers and walked back to the Space Bridge.  
  
Koji ran up to him and yelled: ,,Optimus, are you alright?" ,,Yeah. Barely." Said Optimus as he stepped inside the Space Bridge, with Koji hot on his trail. ,,Aren't you supposed to go to school?" ,,Optimus, we were separated for a long time and now you're telling me to stay here?" ,,Alright. Then come with me."  
  
---MAXIMAL SHIP CRASH SITE---  
  
Maximal Big Convoy: Repairs complete. Releasing Maximal now. Big Convoy groaned as he walks out of the CR Chamber. He looked around and noticed the devastation. ,,Looks like Lio Convoy redecorated." Muttered Big Convoy as he walked trough the destroyed corridors.  
  
Then he heard something strange. He went to the main entrance and found a buzz saw cutting into the metal. Big Convoy narrowed his optics and grabbed his large rifle. ,,I don't like company!!!" Bellowed Big Convoy as he blasted the wall.  
  
Wedge yelled in fear and jumped backwards. Then the shattered wall was pushed aside and the large Maximal stepped out. ,,No-one touches my stuff!!!!" Yelled Big Convoy as he blasted each and every Autobot he saw.  
  
,,Looks like Big Convoy is groggy." Said Grimlock as he ducked for cover. ,,No kidding!" Said High Tower when a laser passed his head.  
  
---EARTH AUTOBOT FORCES HQ - 15 MINUTES LATER---  
  
T-AI watched worried when Optimus Prime and the Autobot Brothers were put inside the CR chambers by Skid-Z and Tow-Line. She sighed and then said: ,,I wonder what else could go wrong."  
  
Then the alarms went off. Cryotek raised an optic and said: ,,Perhaps this?" T-AI, Koji and the 3 Transformers raced to the control centre and saw static coming on. ,,What is this, T-AI?" Asked Koji worried.  
  
T-AI tried to get a clear open channel, but it didn't work. ,,I don't know, Koji! Wait a sec... The message is coming trough!" Then she stared in horror as she saw Onyx Primal's head. Cryotek gasped in shock and yelled: ,,Onyx Primal! What do you want, scumbag!"  
  
Silent, you Predacon traitor! I am in charge now!!! My troops killed the Spy Changers, and I have a nasty surprise for you!!! Take a look!!! Now it was Koji's turn to gasp in horror, as he saw the Dark Side connected to 5 missile platforms. Onyx Primal laughed at the sight of the scared teenager and continued.  
  
You have 10 cycles to surrender yourselves to me, or else I will wipe out every nuclear power plant on this planet! And you know what effect that'll have! ,,Are you mad, Primal! No, wait, don't answer." Said Cryotek smiling. Onyx growled and the monitor switched to the new Predacon base again, and they saw the missiles targeting to Earth.  
  
Normally, I'm not a bad guy, considering that I'm a ex-member of the Maximal Royal Guard. BUT NOW YOU HAVE 2 CYCLES!!! No, wait, 1,59 cycles! No, 1,58 cycles! The clock's ticking! BETTER DECIDE NOW!!!  
  
They all growled as they saw Onyx Primal laughing and counting down. Better decide now! There's only 1,30 cycles left! ,,T-AI! Are there any flying Autobots available?" Asked Cryotek panicked.  
  
T-AI had an ashamed expression on her face, and then said: ,,Only Ultra Magnus..." ,,WHAT!?! That Matrix obsessed idiot!?! Then the humanity is doomed!!!" Yelled Cryotek angry. T-AI didn't know what to do. ,,I'll try contacting him." Said T-AI and she opened a communication channel.  
  
Oh, trying to call reinforcements, hey? Well, let's see how fast he is! Countdown reduced from 1 cycle too 30 NANOCYCLES!!!  
  
Just one thought crossed T-AI's processor: -We'll never make it...-  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
